Esta noche
by Eve Hariu
Summary: ¿Nunca has callado un “te quiero” por el miedo de tener la seguridad de que no vas a obtener ninguna palabra como respuesta? La música resuena en mis oídos, y todo lo que quiero hacer esta noche es llorar... Verte y llorar...


¿Nunca has entrado en un lugar concurrido a sabiendas de lo que va a pasar en cuanto cruces la puerta, y sentido un yunque en la garganta al escuchar la música y ver la gente bailar por parejas?

¿O callado un "te quiero" por el miedo de tener la seguridad de que no vas a obtener ninguna palabra como respuesta?

Es lo que me ocurrió anoche. Podría asegurar que me sentí el trozo de mierda más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Sólo tenía ganas de tirarme en mi cama y agotar todas las lágrimas que luchaban por caer de mis ojos, mientras la gente me animaba a bailar, y les desobedecía sentándome junto a los abrigos y dejando mi mirada vagar por el infinito, sin punto fijo.

La sensación se hacía cada vez más extraña. Quería que todo se solucionase. Que vinieras y me dijeras que todo había pasado, que no me preocupara por nada… y a la vez sé que se me iba a hacer inmensamente doloroso verte. Es como si mi subconsciente me pusiera en semi-alerta de lo que me daña y lo que no…

Algunos me miraban preocupados. "¿Te pasa algo?", No, nada, les decía yo. Y añadía para mis adentros, "quiero morirme o volverte a ver… es todo lo que quiero esta noche".

Y miraba con cara estúpida cada figura similar a la tuya que entraba por la puerta. Estaba claro que no ibas a venir. No te importo lo suficiente como para venir a buscarme, lo sé. Pero¿qué más da? Las ilusiones sólo están hechas de sueños, y los sueños son gratis.

Porque llevo tres días en los que de nuevo he probado lo mal que se puede llegar a sentir por la persona que amas y la desesperación e impotencia que recorre todo tu cuerpo en forma de frío y fiebre, mientras todo lo que puedes hacer es tumbarte en la cama, rodearte de mantas, llorar, y esperar… y esperar… a lo que sabes que nunca llegará.

Ya no sé qué es lo que he hecho mal, a estas alturas. Yo sólo trataba de que todo saliera bien… y cuanto más lo intento contigo, más se tuerce todo… y cuanto más sueño contigo, más me duele todo. Sigo aún sin comprender porqué, porque no has querido decirme qué te preocupa. Qué es lo que ocurre… Y, por suerte o por desgracia, no puedo abrirte la cabeza para ver qué piensas de todo…

Llevo tres días agonizando y con responsabilidades que cumplir, que es lo único que agradezco, al poder pasar aunque sean segundos distraído y concentrado en un pensamiento que no te abarque. Porque, ya que ni siquiera me has dado una mínima pista de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, sólo puedo temerme lo peor… y pensar lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos.

Y de nuevo recorre la impotencia mi cuerpo al rememorar aquellos días en mi casa… ya no recordaba lo reconfortante que era estar envuelto por el cuerpo de otra persona, o cerrar los ojos y escuchar un "te quiero" al oído… Porque has sido la persona que me ha catapultado a lo más alto… y me ha encerrado en lo más profundo. Y sin remordimiento. ¿Qué es esto¿Una prueba? Me duele tanto la cabeza y la garganta que no sé a qué posibilidad orientar mis teorías.

Alzo la vista. La gente sigue bailando. Se me ocurre pensar qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos… Obvio, disfrutar de la noche con tus amigos. Pongo la mano en el fuego a que no has pensado en mí, ni lo harás. Y si lo has hecho, descarto con seguridad la idea de que el pensamiento haya sido de anhelo… Sólo has pensado en divertirte. Tú, que puedes, hazlo. Yo estoy con la mente demasiado distraída asumiendo el hecho de que no vas a volver.

Otra canción, otro baile, otra lágrima retenida. Simplemente, no me hago a la idea de que esto pueda estar pasando. ¿Cómo quieres que me haga a la idea si hace tres días estábamos desnudos y riendo en mi cama¡No puedo! No puedo…

Y lo peor es que no sé absolutamente nada de lo que te frena a hablar conmigo… porque si lo supiera… Si lo supiera, al menos podría tranquilizarme parcialmente. Pero no es el caso… y tú no vas a venir a explicarme qué te pasa, porque dañarías tu orgullo… y yo no voy a volver a preguntarte qué ocurre, porque no quiero presionarte.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Callar, llorar y esperar. Callar, llorar y esperar. Callar, llorar y esperar…


End file.
